Stupid Sophie Stupid Stupid Stupid
by Miomine
Summary: It's hard to know what someone else is thinking until you see it from a different perspective. Puck/oc Puck/ofc


Stupid Sophie, Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

"Hey can I get you a drink?"

"No thanks I already have one"

"How about a dance?"

(Before I can answer Puck puts his arm around my waist and says)

"She's with somebody"

(The guy and Puck go into this starring well more like glaring contest for awhile then the guy turns to me and says)

"When you're ready for a funner date come find me"

(Then he leaves)

"Can you believe that guy?"

"I know, who says funner, it's not even a word"

(He laughs but soon becomes bothered again as another guy stops by, I'm aware that every time a guy comes to me Puck grip on my waist becomes tighter)

"Puck"

"what?"

"let go I'm going to the bathroom"

(he looks at me and I can't help but wonder if he's deciding between going with me or staying there)

"You stay here and watch our seats, I'll be right back"

(I leave before he can protest, as I go into the bathroom I check and see if there's anyone inside; there isn't. I look down at my dress and say)

"You better appreciate this"

(Your probably wondering where I am and why I'm talking to my dress, see this morning Rachel told us that Vocal Adrenaline was performing in some club for a party and that they were going to do their routine for regional's, but since their teacher is her mother she felt guilty for spying and asked if someone else could go but no one volunteered so we drew straws and I got the small one I thought I'd have to go alone but then Puck volunteered to go with me so here we are with a camera in my dress hence my previous words. I touch up my makeup and leave the bathroom and see Puck at our table looking antsy)

"You ok?"

"Yeah just wondering what was taking you?"

"Oh"

(Before I can say anything else Vocal Adrenaline starts performing and boy were they good. When they finished they walked into the crowd to sign autographs, both Puck and I get up to leave but it's too late, they've seen us).

"Hey it's those losers from McKinley High"

(Puck turns around to try to fight them but I grab his hand and we run out of the club with Vocal Adrenaline right behind us, we reach an alley with a few couples making out. We both think we're in the clear but as soon as we relax I see a Vocal Adrenaline member coming, so I grab Puck and kiss him, when the Vocal Adrenaline member leaves we stop. Puck suddenly with a smirk and smug attitude says)

"What was that for, am I that irresistible?"

"Yeah right"

(I simply point to the Vocal Adrenaline member leaving, then walk back to where the car is and say)

"Let's go"

(During the car ride home, Puck seems deep in thought so the trip is a quiet one, when we get to my house Puck gets out of the car and opens my door as I get out. He pushes me so I'm leaning on the side of the car he gets closer I feel his breath as if he is about to kiss me but then he turns around and leaves me confused. The next day he avoids me completely and I get angry. Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Tina watch the video as they do I tell them about what happened last night after watching they tell me to do the same, I tell them I lived it so I didn't need to with but they insist so I do and I finally see what I didn't see last night. Puck wasn't overprotective he was jealous, Puck wasn't smirking because he thought he was the best he thought I kissed him because I was into him and last night he was waiting for me to fill the gap.

"I'm so stupid" I say out loud

(Artie says he'll edit out everything except the Vocal Adrenaline performance and I go to find Puck. I ask Finn and he says that Puck's working out in the gym. I go to the gym heading straight toward him very aware that he's only wearing board shorts)

"I'm sorry for being stupid last night"

(He's quiet and I blush as I say the next part of my apology)

"I never thought a guy like you could be into me, I mean look at me"

(He does then suddenly pins me to the wall he gets closer to my face and says)

"I always notice you, you are the most amazing person I have ever met I love you"

"I love you too"

(And we kiss)

The end


End file.
